Fire Away - Part 3 of Each Other's Orbits
by Fer8girl
Summary: A bored Sith is never a good thing, especially one with an impish side, like K'isha. This Sith assassin convinces Andronikos Revel that she needs blaster lessons, but a day of rest and relaxation never seems restful between these two. Sith Inquisitor Storyline Spoilers. Rated M Adult Content
1. Chapter 1

Andronikos was seated in the pilot's chair on the bridge when K'isha decided to approach him. Poring over star charts, he didn't look like he appreciated the distraction. But she'd been waiting to hear from Moff Pyron about testing the massive new weapon she had helped him with, the Silencer. Her alliance with the Moff had been a great political coup, and she knew his backing would help her in her rise against Thanaton. She also appreciated that he was willing to risk his career backing her, since she was still viewed as an upstart. Still, waiting had never suited her and she'd found herself pacing the Fury restlessly, her boots echoing in the unoccupied corridors. Her apprentices, Xalek and Ashara were off for training on Korriban, while Khem Val was accompanying Drellik as he picked up supplies for the medical bay. When she'd wandered on the bridge and seen the tall, dusky pirate, inspiration struck.

She'd draped her pale, slender form across one of the side chairs on the bridge, legs dangling over one of the chair's arms, and watched him patiently, as she'd waited for him to acknowledge her presence. A devious part of her enjoyed the play of emotions that ran over his face. She could see his awareness of her, the annoyance at having been interrupted and his amusement at her tactics. As he lifted his head to look at her, she saw he'd been fighting to keep a straight face, but there was a telltale twitch at the corners of his mouth. Satisfied that she'd achieved her desired effect, K'isha decided to forge ahead.

"Think you can show me how to handle one of those?" she'd motioned at the ever present blaster slung at his hip. She'd instantly wished she'd had a holocam to record the appalled look on his face. But his usual bravado had reestablished itself quickly, and he'd raked his hand down his face.

"Why would you want to learn that?" he'd asked, "You know enough ways to put a hole in somebody." She couldn't help but to laugh at his dry remark.

"Oh, are there ever enough ways to put a hole in someone?" her light tone was at odds with her dark words. She was glad to hear him laugh at that, knowing he'd shared her black sense of humor. "There's been no word from the Moff; I guess it's taking longer to finish the Silencer than he anticipated. No one else is on the ship, so I thought a change of scenery might be in order." At the realization that they were alone on the ship, K'isha saw an assessing gleam light up Andronikos's eyes.

"You know, if you're just looking for a way to kill time," he murmured in a low timbre, "There are lots of things we can do, here on the ship." K'isha felt heat pool in her midsection at his barely veiled suggestion. Since becoming lovers, they'd frequently taken advantage of any private time they had on the ship, and she'd noticed their conversations had become peppered with innuendos. Damn pirate, she thought, as hot memories surged through her. But as appealing as Andronikos's suggestion was, she'd recognized he was appealing to her passionate side to distract her from her original idea.

"Killing time sounds wonderful," she purred, "But I'm more in the mood to spend some time killing." The remark got her the smile she was hoping for. "Besides," she continued, "Didn't you say you were looking forward to testing your blasters?" She'd pressed an unfair advantage with that one, he'd mentioned breaking in his new blasters several times, ever since he'd found them in the unmarked box she'd left on his bunk. She'd known he'd missed the ones he'd had custom-made, so while she had been on Belsavis she asked the corporal at the prison armory which were the best he had. The man had bragged at length about the matched pair, so she'd "liberated" them without his knowledge. Part of her had wished she could have seen the look on Andronikos's face when he discovered them, but to have presented him with the gift personally felt too sentimental. She'd settled for the approving nod he'd given her when he'd caught her staring at them, holstered at his hips.

Andronikos still looked doubtful, as he pondered her suggestion. K'isha had decided to pull out all the stops. Locking her eyes on his, she'd slid from her seat to walk over to him.

"Think about it, new blasters, fresh targets, open air," she put a touch of Force persuasion in her voice, "You can even pick the location." Her movements were kept slow and easy, as if she were approaching a skittish boma, a trick she'd learned from him. She only broke her gaze to crouch next to him. She leaned in close to his ear, and traced the tattoo that flowed over his smooth scalp. "You know I'll make it worth your while." She knew her words would stir his imagination, which was exactly what she wanted. She saw the involuntary clench of his fingers at the console and she backed away slightly, wondering if she had tried too hard to convince him. Without warning he turned in his seat, his face inches from hers, she could feel his long exhale against her lips. She saw his gaze drop to her lips, before sweeping back up to her eyes. His hand half-raised, and she wondered if he was going to trace the tattoos around her eyes, a gesture he'd been doing almost unconsciously lately. She smiled playfully at him, and to her surprise he gave her an answering, if not much less playful, smile.

"You make it hard to say no," he muttered. She maintained her smile, as she gave him a shrug.

"Learned from the best," she said airily, "And it is Sith nature to outdo their teachers." Andronikos chuckled, and K'isha didn't doubt that he'd recognized some of his own methods being used against him. She stood and stretched, having held the crouch longer than she was used to. She saw his eyes follow the lines of her body before shaking his head.

"Alright, Sith, since this is so important, let's do it," he declared, "But there are going to be some conditions." K'isha was delighted that she had gotten her way, but forced herself to control her reaction and gave Andronikos a simple nod.

"First off, I don't care how skilled you are with that saber; you don't know anything about blasters. When I give instruction, you listen." K'isha nodded briskly, she could respect that.

"Second, where we are going there aren't going to be repair points handy so I'm handling the speeder." K'isha narrowed her eyes at Andronikos.

"Not Tatooine?" she couldn't help her dismayed tone. She wasn't looking forward to sand scuffs on her boots again.

"You said I could pick," he said, smiling at her reaction. "But no, we're heading to Alderaan. Which reminds me, you may want to wear something incognito? Not sure if you want to be recognized. Also, grab one of Drellik's blasters, you may have talked me into this, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you use one of mine. His are lighter anyway." K'isha mulled over what he said and nodded again.

"Sounds fair enough," she assented, "Anything else?" Andronikos stood up and moved close to her. She was reminded again of their height difference as he loomed over her. He brushed a lock of her silver hair from her face, before taking her chin gently, but firmly in his hand and lifting so that she had no choice but to meet his gaze. Uh oh, she thought, realizing she may have pushed him too far earlier, big bad pirate is back.

"Just so you know, Sith," he warned, "I'm not a fan of either a woman's wiles, or having Force powers used on me." K'isha pressed her lips together to bite back a gasp of surprise. "Those tactics are better saved for weaker willed men. You want to convince me, you'll have to be more creative." He released her chin but not before tracing the line of her cheekbone with his fingertips. "Now I'm going to set the coordinates. You pack rations and get prepared. Since you're still waiting for the Moff to contact you, we'd better not make this trip last too long." He turned and headed back to the console. K'isha noticed not for the first time, how at ease he was giving orders. She wondered how wise it was to let him have that comfort level giving orders to her. But, since she was getting what she wanted, she'd be willing to take a few orders, at least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your stance is all wrong, Sith," K'isha groaned in frustration at the deep male voice behind her, "You're going to knock yourself on your ass." She sighed as she lifted the blaster again, marveling at how much heavier it was than it looked. Squaring her shoulders as she replanted her feet, she sighted the target and eased the trigger back. The top left portion of the target blew away, but it was a far cry from the center. She fought against the recoil that threatened to knock her off-balance, not wanting to allow Andronikos the satisfaction of being right. Looking over her shoulder as she lowered the blaster, she could tell from his amused look that he had witnessed her falter.

"So help me, if you say I told you so," she let her sentence trail off, preferring the implied threat. As they stood in the abandoned range on Alderaan, facing the hastily set up targets, she gave Andronikos a dark look. She would have loved to send a small jolt in the pirate's direction, just to wipe the smirk off of his face, but this jaunt had been her idea. She'd admit, learning to fire the blaster had been harder than she'd expected, but at least Andronikos had been a thorough teacher.

He'd started by showing her the parts of the blaster and running through how to dismantle and reassemble the weapon. Since Sith are expected to construct and repair their own light sabers, she'd understood that part well. She knew only a fool wasn't familiar with the mechanics of their weapons, she had no patience for the Sith she had met that relied on others to assemble their sabers. He'd seemed surprised that her nimble fingers flew while she assembled Drellik's small blaster; while she'd enjoyed the knowledge that she could still surprise him.

Learning the process of aim had proven more difficult. Her light saber was a weapon better used for close up attacks, having to sight a target was a foreign concept to her. Andronikos had demonstrated the proper stance; but she'd found herself distracted as she watched his easy movements. His fluid draw was hypnotizing, as well as the intense look in his eye as he bore down on the target. The best part had been the satisfaction on his face as the target disintegrated and he'd holstered his blaster. She'd noticed he'd stuck to using one weapon, instead of his usual two blaster style, most likely in deference to the fact he was training her. When he'd stepped back and motioned to her that it was her turn, she'd gotten up hesitantly, unsure of what to expect.

Now she was standing here, determined to get this down. Trying to remember the correct stance, she lifted the weapon again. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to ignore the chuckling pirate next to her as she took aim and pulled the trigger. This time the blast was more centered, but she was still feeling off-balance from the recoil. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, but before she could take aim, she felt the warmth of Andronikos's body behind hers.

"You could ask for help, Sith," he said, as he used his hands to support her hips. He slid one leg between hers, using his booted foot to nudge her legs apart, widening her stance. His touches were light, but that somehow made them feel more intimate. She noticed, however, that her feet were more firmly planted to help her stay balanced. He kept one hand on her hip as he used the other to help support her arms, encouraging her to raise the blaster.

"Now, sight down the barrel," K'isha struggled to focus on his words, and to not be distracted by his breath on her ear. She narrowed her eyes, lining up the barrel with the target. "When you're ready, take a breath and squeeze at the end of the exhale." His precise instruction was easy to follow. K'isha took a breath and squeezed the trigger slowly. The recoil still rocked her, but it didn't take as much effort to recover. This time the there was a clear hole in the target, high and left of center, but far closer than what she'd achieved on her own. As she smiled in satisfaction, she thought she heard Andronikos's familiar laugh.

"You might be a natural," a note of pride in his voice. He still remained behind her with one hand at her hip, but no longer holding her arms. Encouraged by his words, K'isha lifted the blaster again and took a breath, noticing that she was being enveloped by Andronikos's scent. This time when she pulled the trigger, the recoil pushed her slightly against him, but the hole was almost at the center. He let out a low whistle, clearly impressed.

"Very nice," his deep voice vibrating against her ear, as she lowered the blaster, "I had recruits that didn't catch on this quick." She noticed he'd made a reference to his days in the Republic military, not something that happened often.

"I have a good instructor," K'isha said, half turning her head. She wasn't prepared for the proximity of Andronikos's mouth, paused close to hers. For a moment she found herself sharing his breaths, just before he planted a warm kiss on her lips. The hand at her hip pulled her to him more firmly, as his other hand caressed her cheek. As sudden as the kiss started, it stopped, as he pulled his mouth from hers.

"Good instincts," he said, and K'isha tilted her head in confusion. Andronikos had moved back a bit, but he smiled as he traced his hand down her arms. "You didn't drop the blaster." The words of one of her saber instructors popped in her head.

"They taught us at the Academy that your weapon should only fall from your hand when you die," she informed Andronikos, letting her smile warm the cold words.

"Good policy," he said, as he nodded slowly, "With blasters it means less to clean. Speaking of which, we should get on that." His words were crisp, in contrast to the way his hands lingered as he released her arms and hip. It took a moment for what he was saying to sink in.

"Cleaning?" K'isha asked. She watched as Andronikos strode over to the speeder. He pulled a small pack from the back and tossed it to her.

"Lucky for Sith, there's no carbon produced from those power crystals you use," he said briskly, K'isha noticed he was using the same voice he'd used while doling out orders on the ship. "Blasters however should be cleaned after every use. It looks like Drellik believed that, it'd be a shame for him to come back to the ship and find a dirty blaster." Having to explain to Drellik that she'd borrowed one of his blasters was not something K'isha wanted to do. As she sat down to clean the blaster, she surveyed their surroundings again.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I do not know for certain of the blasters in Star Wars actually produce carbon, but it would make sense. _


	3. Chapter 3

The deserted range was in the areas of Alderaan claimed for the Republic, which made her wary, but Andronikos had assured her that it have been abandoned for newer, more state-of-the-art facilities. To her, it seemed a shame to let the resource be dismissed. But it had been a perfect spot for her lessons. The range seemed to have been left for the forest to reclaim it; saplings finding root despite the hard packed soil. Vines crept over the berms, and small wildlife scuttled around, skittish enough to avoid her and Andronikos. The long speeder ride out to the location wasn't something she would complain about. Letting Andronikos drive allowed her to lean against him, with her arms around his waist, and lightly doze. She felt chagrined as she remembered him squeezing her leg to wake her, since she would have fallen over if he had just dismounted.

"Will we need to remove any evidence that we've been here?" K'isha asked as she examined the blaster barrel for any remnants of carbon. She was happy to see Andronikos shake his head.

"Enough smugglers and soldiers come by here," he said as he examined his own blaster, "A couple of extra disintegrated targets won't draw attention." He looked over at K'isha with a gleam in his eyes, the one she'd learned to associate with him teasing her. "Speaking of Republic associates, you're looking very Jedi today." K'isha made a face, but resisted the urge to throw the cleaning brush at his head.

"You said incognito," she stood to stretch and gestured at her short lightweight tunic and soft, black leather leggings, "This seemed the most appropriate." The hooded tunic was dusty black; ironically the same color as the blaster carbon, she thought, and fell to her upper thighs. It was able to conceal her saber, but there were subtle slits on the sides so that she could grasp it at a moment's notice. She pulled the deep hood over her head and turned to Andronikos. "I hoped it seemed less conspicuous." Andronikos angled his head to one side, just before uncontrolled laughter erupted from his chest. K'isha watched in surprise as his laughing overwhelmed him, and he gasped trying to catch his breath.

"What is so funny?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know. Andronikos shook his head vehemently, still gasping.

"No way, Sith," he said through his laughter, "If I tell you, I am a guaranteed dead man." That confirmed it had something to do with her. K'isha gave him a pointed look as she watched him calm down enough to breathe normally. She'd never seen him lose control like this and was curious as to what caused it. He looked at her warily, humor still in his eyes. "If I tell you, promise me, no Force powers or light saber." To her it seemed an odd thing to promise, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Alright," she said as she walked towards where he was sitting, "I promise, no Force powers or saber." He stood carefully, looking ready to make a quick getaway.

"Jawa," was all he said, before he pinched his lips together. K'isha was puzzled and it seemed like her confusion only fueled whatever had overcome Andronikos.

"Jawa?" she asked, as he looked ready to burst out into more laughter.

"Yeah," he said as he nodded, "With your hood up and your eyes glowing, you look like a leggy Jawa." K'isha noticed he remained silent as she thought about what he said. All at once, realization and indignation rushed through her. No wonder he'd made her promise, she thought as whirled on him, good thing there were other forms of retaliation.

"I'll show you Jawa," she snarled, as she lunged at Andronikos. She didn't weigh enough to knock him over under normal circumstances, but her leap caught him by surprise and she managed to knock him off-balance. As he tripped, he caught her hand and they both tumbled to the ground. He'd landed on his back and seizing the advantage, K'isha rushed to straddle him and playfully pummel his chest. She knew she wasn't doing any actual harm, by this time they were both laughing.

Before she knew what was happening, Andronikos reached up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He rolled over quickly and planted his lips on hers. As if a switch had been flipped, playful turned to passionate and she found herself returning the kiss with the same ferocity she'd felt when she'd lunged at him. Her fisted hands relaxed and spread across the chest she'd been pummeling. That's one way to stop a fight, K'isha thought, with an inward laugh. He must have felt the shift when she stopped fighting, because he raised his head to look her in the eye.

"Always comes to this," his tone was low and self-deprecating, "You and me, like this." K'isha knew he was referring to the constant physical nature of their arrangement. She suspected that there was part of him that didn't like his body's eager response to her presence, most likely thinking it would lead to deeper emotions. She respected his desire to keep things casual, even though she genuinely enjoyed his company, no matter the activity. She smiled up at him as she thrummed her fingers against his chest.

"Passion is Sith edict," K'isha purred, "This is what's natural to me." She craned up and surprised him with a light nip on his lip. "Not sure what your excuse is though, pirate. Personally, I think you just can't keep your hands off of me." She saw a sly light emerge in his eyes.

"Sith, huh?" he drawled, "Good thing, for a moment I thought I was rolling around with a J..." K'isha put her hand over his mouth to cut him off.

"If you value your health, don't call me 'Jawa' again." she said fiercely. She let a small crackle of lightning flicker at her fingers to prove she was serious. She could feel the smile curve behind her hand before she removed it to let it rest on his shoulder.

"Duly noted," Andronikos said as he gave her a light kiss, and then got up. He reached down for her hand and helped her get up. "You up for a drink?" The question caught K'isha off guard, but she'd smiled and nodded. "Good. No better way to finish a day at the range. I know a cantina close by, mostly smugglers, and a discrete bartender. Great place to blend in."

"Sounds perfect." K'isha was sincere in that, she'd been enjoying the day and wasn't ready for it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Andronikos was right, K'isha thought, the cantina was a perfect place to blend in. Smugglers of different species were scattered throughout the room, all trying to maintain a low profile. K'isha drew her hood up to hide her face, her white skin and red eyes stood out even among this variety of species. She figured in this area of Alderaan, it would be safer to be taken as an unknown, or even a Jedi, than a Sith. Andronikos guided her to some quiet seats at the bar, close to wall so they couldn't be snuck up on. As she discretely surveyed the other patrons, she'd noticed Andronikos signal the bartender to come over. She couldn't hear his request, and was surprised when the bartender set down two glasses on bright green liquid. K'isha gave them a dubious glance.

"What is this?" she raised her glass to her nose and sniffed. The acrid fumes made her eyes water, and Andronikos chuckled as she screwed up her face.

"Not something you sip, Sith," he took his glass and downed it with one swallow, then nodded at her glass, indicating it was her turn. She mimicked his swift movement, then turned her head quickly as she stifled a cough with her hand. She turned back to glare accusingly at the pirate sitting next to her.

"You knew that would happen," she was shocked that her voice came out more as a wheeze. Andronikos looked smug with himself before signaling the bartender for two more.

"It's just the first that goes down rough," he drawled, "The rest are easy after that." He downed his second, and then leaned back waiting for her to drink hers. K'isha wasn't sure it would be a good idea; the first glass was already warming her insides. Why not, she told herself, taking her glass and downing it quickly. This time she was better prepared for the after effect and able to control to cough that threatened to well up. Andronikos looked approving and was about to signal the bartender again, but K'isha put her hand over her glass.

"Not yet," her voice still sounded weak, but it was rapidly regaining strength, "You never told me what this is." Andronikos smiled as he swirled the liquid in his third glass. She didn't know how he looked unfazed, two glasses in and she was starting to feel the effects, her body feeling warmer and fluid.

"'Killik Elixir'. 'Bug Juice' to the locals. It's fermented from the nectar processed by the Killiks," he explained, "This is one of the only places you can find it. Better than the stuff on Mos Ila, right?" K'isha giggled at that, then clasped her hand over her mouth quickly, out of habit. She was still self-conscious of the girlish reaction to humor. Not very Sith-like, she scolded herself. She was surprised when Andronikos reached over, gently removing her hand from her mouth.

"Don't hide that," he said firmly, "I don't mind when you giggle, you know," his voice was quiet as he leaned in toward her and peered under her hood. She stared into his eyes, unsure if it was the alcohol or his gaze that made it feel like the room shifted. Time froze in that charged moment, until they heard the bartender approach. K'isha leaned back taking a deep breath, noticing Andronikos doing the same thing. He signaled for another refill for her, even though K'isha was doubtful that she should have any more. She started to focus on the music playing low in the corner of the cantina, the bass rhythm causing ripples through her body. Andronikos must have noticed her sway in her seat.

"Do you dance?" he asked. K'isha shrugged, as she continued absorbing the low tones.

"I move to the music," she admitted, "Not sure if it qualifies as dancing. What about you?" Andronikos shook his head.

"Old blaster wound," he said, with a perfectly straight face, "Shot myself in the foot, haven't danced since." K'isha felt a quick burst of sympathy, until she noticed the unholy gleam in his eyes that signified he was teasing her again. She gave him a light kick to the shin, laughing at his grimace, before sliding from her seat.

"Your loss, I guess," she sighed theatrically, before heading to corner dance floor where the jukebox stood. The music was low with a heavy beat, more suited for atmosphere than actual dancing. K'isha stood still for a moment at the edge of the dance floor, before letting the music guide her.

K'isha wasn't lying when she told Andronikos she moved to the music, but the style she'd seen the dancing-girls at various cantinas perform didn't appeal to her. For her, the movement she was most comfortable with was her saber training. With no saber in her hands, her arms drifted up gracefully. Her feet traced some of the basic steps she'd first learned at the Academy, a shift forward on one foot, sweeping it around to the side, shifting her weight back, rocking forward on the opposite foot before repeating the move in the other side. The step was simple, taught to all Sith as acolytes to familiarize them with foot placement, but she'd always felt there was a simple grace to it. As she continued to move, she felt the beat encourage a more pronounced sway to her hips than the move required and she flowed with it, closing her eyes as she relished the pleasure of movement. Lost in the trance caused by the alcohol and music, she could have been on the floor for moments or hours. She wasn't ready for the jar to her senses as a hand clasped her hip and pulled back against a solid body.

K'isha's hand instantly went to her saber, concealed under her light tunic, and she was shocked to feel a hand already covering it. Her heart beating a rapid tattoo in her chest, she remained frozen for a moment, until her dulled senses recognized the familiar feel and the scent of Andronikos's body behind her. She instantly relaxed and felt her body melt against him, swaying to the music again.

"I thought you didn't dance," her voice still breathy from the drinks. She moved against him, letting her arms rise, then come down, tracing her fingers along the back of his neck and down his shoulders before tracing over her own curves. She heard him groan, as she felt his body's instant reaction, and moved against him more slowly. He clasped her firmly to him, as if trying to quell her movement.

"I hate to stop you," his voice was husky in her ear, "But it seems like you might be drawing the wrong attention." K'isha looked around and saw more than one set of appraising eyes looking in her direction. That in itself wasn't a problem, but she noticed there were two Republic soldiers at the far end of the bar, glancing her way. She pulled her hood more firmly over her head, unsure of how much of her face they may have seen, and let Andronikos lead her away from the dance floor. As they passed by the seats they'd been occupying, she saw her glass still sitting there, full. In an impulsive act, she darted her hand out, grasped the glass and downed its contents in one fail swoop. Andronikos turned slightly and shot her an unreadable look, then clasped her hand, urging her to keep up. He moved surely without rushing, K'isha knew he was trying not to draw any more attention than she already had.


	5. Chapter 5

Andronikos pulled her down a narrow hallway towards the back of the cantina, his urgency fueling her own. K'isha wasn't prepared for his sudden stop, gasping in shock as he spun around and pressed her against the wall, his mouth crashing down on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he trapped her between himself and the wall, caught in the ravenous kiss. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue as it slid against hers, and she moaned against his mouth.

Lost in the kiss, she barely noticed the soldiers from inside the cantina rush down the hallway, until Andronikos broke away, breathlessly. He still kept her pressed between himself and the wall, but he seemed to be having as much trouble catching his breath as she did.

"Sorry, had to get out of there fast. Pretty sure those soldiers were watching you," he whispered, looking down the hallway. Then looking back at her, he gave her a hungry grin. "Then again, I don't think there was a man in there with a pulse who wasn't watching you. Where did you learn those moves, K'isha?"

"Saber training," the words felt fuzzy, as they echoed in her own ears. She was feeling hypnotized by his gaze again as he leaned in close.

"Not surprised," Andronikos murmured, "They looked deadly." His mouth returned to hers, this time softly. K'isha felt the fog of pleasure overtake her as his lips nibbled at hers. His sure hands stroked her curves, and every sensation felt intensified. He leaned back from the kiss, and she opened her eyes.

"Just how far gone are you, Sith?" he whispered against her parted lips, before brushing them with his again. "I can usually handle a couple of glasses of that stuff pretty well, and I'm feeling the effects." He ground his hips against her, as if to prove his point, "How affected are you?"

"Very," was the only word she could muster, as she felt her head lean back. Her whole body was feeling fluid. There was a slight blue haze across her vision, she narrowed her eyes trying to focus, only to have them close, as Andronikos slid his open mouth along her throat. Clutching her hip with one hand, he reached up under her tunic to caress her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple through her thin bra. K'isha let out a whimper of pleasure that bordered on a sob. She felt Andronikos straighten, and peered at him though heavy lids as he cupped her cheek.

"I think we should go." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers. K'isha instantly felt deflated, the fog of pleasure had been stronger than anything she'd experienced; she'd been hoping to explore it further.

"If you think its best," she said, her voice soft. Andronikos backed away, looking puzzled at her reaction, then K'isha saw understanding rush over his face.

"Let me explain," his timbre was sultry as he pressed against her. He started moving his hands over her body, and she felt the fog thicken. "I got us a room; I meant we should go there." All K'isha could do was nod, feeling overcome with relief and desire. Andronikos grinned as he clasped her hand. She barely felt herself being led down the hallway and up a narrow flight of stairs. He stopped briefly to open one of the doors lining the corridor, then urged her inside, slamming the door behind them.

K'isha felt herself wrenched against Andronikos as their lips met. With every touch of his hands and mouth, it seemed like the fog of pleasure became a thick blanket wrapping around her. She heard the thud of his belt and blasters hitting the floor, and felt him fight out of his coat, all while keeping his mouth on hers. He pushed her back to the wall beside the door, seeming to enjoy staying upright. K'isha ran her hands over the hard muscles of his chest, his heart was racing as fast as hers. He broke off the kiss for a moment, taking her breath with him, as he yanked her tunic up over her head. For the first time since they'd entered the room, he stilled.

"Whoa," K'isha realized he was staring at the black mesh bra she was wearing. She shivered as he traced outline of the thin cups with his fingers, then grazed where her nipple strained against the mesh. "This is new," he said appreciatively as he leaned his head down to suckle her through the thin fabric. K'isha felt her legs go liquid, and was glad Andronikos was holding her against the wall for support.

"Saw the set, last trip, Nar Shadda," she gasped as he moved to give her other breast the same treatment. "Couldn't resist." Andronikos moved back away from her skin for a moment.

"Set?" he queried, letting his hand slide to the waist band of her leggings. "So you mean…" He drug his mouth down her stomach, and K'isha felt like she would fall over from the spike of desire. He nibbled the flesh around her navel as he knelt in front of her, while K'isha dug her fingers into his shoulders. It barely registered to her that, as his lips played against her skin, he was removing her boots. The slow heat of his mouth seemed in contrast to the rushing of his hands. She felt his fingers climb up her legs to rest at her waistband, then the air on her body as he removed her leggings as well.

"Very nice," he breathed against her. K'isha had known the mesh undergarments weren't practical, but she liked the effect of the fabric against her white skin. It seemed from his reaction, Andronikos was agreeing with her. She felt his hands clutch her thighs as he moved forward to lick her through the fabric. His tongue traced the crease of her lower lips, the mesh adding a roughness that heightened the sensation. He continued the evil move for several moments before edging the garment aside, delving one finger into her core. K'isha screamed as an explosive climax rocked her, then shuddered as Andronikos gave her one more tantalizing lick and backed away to stand up.

K'isha fought to catch her breath as she leaned against the wall, smiling as Andronikos watched her with a smug look. Wanting to affect him as much, she moved forward, sliding her hands over his chest. He gently clasped her hands with his and placed them on the wall on either side of her head, before standing back with an appraising look.

"Don't move," he ordered, his voice soft and deep. Even in through her haze, K'isha noticed he looked at her with the same intensity he'd had when sighting the targets earlier. "I want to remember you like this, glowing for me, beautiful." K'isha closed her eyes, it felt like his words were caressing her body, and she writhed under them. She felt the air in front of her shift just before Andronikos pulled her to him. His mouth was hungry against hers, and he growled at her surprised whimper. K'isha reached down and unfastened his pants to caress the hard length of him. Knowing how aroused he was only stoked her internal fires. He moved her back to the wall, kissing down her throat, while she continued to stroke him.

"I need you, K'isha," the words were snarled against her collarbone.

"Take me," she pleaded, in her haze not caring how wanton the words sounded, just knowing she needed him as badly. He drew back, giving her one more ravenous look, before turning her to face the wall. She felt a quick tug as her underwear was torn off, then he pulled her back against him. Part of her recognized he was handling her like he had on the range. He slid his leg between hers to widen her stance, holding her hips to support her. She felt the tip of his shaft rub against her, just before he eased into her center. K'isha gasped at the sensation of being filled by him so thoroughly.

Andronikos started to move, and K'isha moaned at his slow thrusts. Her hands rested against the wall for balance, but it was Andronikos keeping her upright, as his strokes became faster. He'd wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her back pressed to his chest, razing her shoulder gently with his teeth while continuing to move deep inside her. She felt him reach down with one hand to slide it between her legs, and caress her delicate lower lips. The combination pushed her over the edge and she cried out as a blinding climax hit her. Her reaction must have triggered Andronikos's; K'isha heard his shout of pleasure seconds later. For a moment they just stood there, still, but their rapid breathing.

K'isha let out a weary murmur as she felt Andronikos's teeth against the side of her throat, then giggled at the sensation of him unclipping her bra to slide it off of her, having forgotten she was still wearing it. He chuckled in reply, and she enjoyed feeling it rumble deep in his chest as he held her to him, just before he straightened, still supporting her. Good thing too, she thought, grateful for the support since she was still feeling weak in her legs.

"You owe me a new set of underwear," K'isha scolded, as she turned around in his arms to face him, "I liked those." Andronikos regarded the scrap of fabric on the floor.

"I liked them too," he said, with a wicked grin, "Have to buy you several." Moving as fluidly as he did when he drew his blasters, he picked up her up and took her to the bed to lay down. She stretched across the cover, watching him as he finished removing his pants and boots, having neglected them in the heat of passion. She was still feeling liquid from the alcohol, but much of the haze had dissipated. Andronikos lay down next to her, and as she curled next to him, she felt like she could purr with satisfaction. She relished the heat emanating from his body, as she rubbed against him and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a shame the day had to end, K'isha thought, as she gathered her clothing, but duty was calling. She had awakened to Andronikos nudging her, after she'd nodded off beside him. She could see that daylight had faded, through the window of their room, and realized they should get back to the Fury. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he got dressed also, always enjoying the subtle play of muscles as he moved. As she watched, Andronikos scooped up her undergarments, not returning them to her. She cleared her throat to let him know what she'd witnessed, but he simply gave her a wink and continued dressing. Oh well, she thought as she slid into her tunic, but as she put on her leggings, a stray question popped in her head.

"How did you know we would need a room?" K'isha asked, shooting him a sidelong glance, as she fastened her boots and stood. The cantina trip hadn't been on her agenda, now she was wondering if it had been on his. The look Andronikos gave her was part humor, and part hunger.

"I didn't, at least not until I saw you dancing," he confessed, as he walked over to her, draping his arms around her hips, "It reminded me that someone promised to make this trip worth my while." He ran one hand over her waist and looked like he was savoring the curve. K'isha felt her insides melting again.

"I had to convince you," she murmured, as she glided her hands over his shoulders, "Getting away from the ship seemed like a good idea." And a much needed distraction from the upcoming events, she thought to herself. She knew facing off against Thanaton was inevitable, and she needed to be prepared, but the preparations had been draining.

"Don't," Andronikos's deep voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up and met his gaze. "Your eyes went dark," he accused, "This has been a good day, don't dwell on dark thoughts." K'isha marveled that he knew her so well. She pressed herself against him, relaxing as he returned the embrace. She gave him a light kiss on the jaw before backing out of his arms.

"Let's see if the Moff has contacted the ship yet," she kept her tone upbeat, as she pulled up her hood. "I want to see if this grand scale destruction is all that he promises. Taking out an entire fleet at once sounds amazing." Andronikos smiled at her light tone.

"You are the only one I know that can make death and destruction sound like a pleasure trip to Nar Shadda," he mused, as they left the room and walked down the narrow hallway. Since he was more familiar with their surroundings, K'isha let him lead while she followed, keeping a light hand on his back.

"Speaking of Nar Shadda," she drawled, "Will you need instructions on where to purchase the garments you are replacing?" K'isha felt the rumble of the chuckle through Andronikos's back at her reminder

"I think I can find it," his deep voice causing tremors under her hand, "I might need you to go with me though, to make sure I get…" His words were cut off instantly, as he opened the door leading out of the back of the cantina and stopped short. She felt him go tense as he whispered "Stealth, Sith." Having fought beside each other for this long, she knew his cue for her to go invisible, but not take him.

"You, there!" an unfamiliar rasping voice called out, "How did you get back here?" She drew the Force generated energy shield over herself, then followed Andronikos as he moved forward slowly. His hands had risen, staying away from his blasters, for the benefit of whomever they had encountered. K'isha touched him lightly to make him aware of her position, making sure she wouldn't be tripped over in a rush. After they moved out of the doorway, she was able to better evaluate the situation.

Three men were behind the cantina, unloading crates from a low skiff. Smugglers most likely, K'isha thought. In the dim light she couldn't make out their features, but they seemed to be human, led by a large Zabrak, judging by the horns crowning his head. She could see that some crates bore labels for different types of alcohol, but others had either Republic or Imperial insignia. Looks like they were working both sides, she thought. Judging from the blasters lying about, K'isha guessed these men did not appreciate any unexpected visitors. Unfortunately, the speeder she and Andronikos were using was sitting right next to the skiff they were unloading.

"Stumbled out the wrong door, gentlemen," Andronikos was keeping his voice low and his movements subtle. "Just heading to my speeder, haven't seen a thing." He kept moving slowly towards the speeder, when the Zabrak picked up a blaster sitting on top of one of the crates.

"Rogun said no witnesses." The Zabrak's voice rasped, as he leveled his blaster at Andronikos. K'isha saw him nod slightly as she tapped him on the side to let him know he should stay ready. She remained invisible and stepped silently behind the man facing down Andronikos. A deadly calm washed over her, her instincts and training taking over. This was her element, unseen assailant, and she thrived in her role.

In one move K'isha activated her light saber and thrust up through the man's back. The saber's blade pulsed red and black, intertwined with tendrils of blue lightning from the burst of Force energy she gave it, a thing of deadly beauty. It was also the last thing the Zabrak saw, bursting through his chest before he fell forward, dead before he hit the ground. The two other men stood in shock as they watched the blade emerge with no warning from their cohort's chest. Andronikos took advantage of their shock, whipping out both blasters, and dispatching them with a couple quick shots. K'isha took a look around to see if anyone had been drawn by the noise, and saw Andronikos do the same.

"All clear?" she whispered. Andronikos nodded, before moving to examine some of the crates.

"Smuggling weapons," he said, confirming her suspicion, "Dangerous business."

"I agree," K'isha said coldly, "You never know when you might pull a blaster on the wrong person." K'isha joined Andronikos in looking over the crates, wondering if she should sneak away a bottle of Killik Elixer for the ship, when she felt a life force vibration unlike anything she'd felt before. She jumped on the skiff, letting the vibration lead her to an unmarked crate near the back.

"What are you doing?" she heard the puzzlement in Andronikos's voice, and she motioned for silence. She couldn't understand what was drawing her to the crate, but there was persistence in the call. She saw a knife lying on top of another box close by, and used it to pry the lid off.

In the low light, a pair of electric blue eyes gazed up at her from a small furry face. Unable to resist, K'isha reached in and pulled out the creature. It looked like a Nekkar Cat cub, but she'd never seen one these colors, white with black streaks. She wasn't sure of its age, but looked to be very young; it's normally predominant tusks were just nubs at the corner of its mouth. As she held it against her chest, she felt a rumbling come from it, reminding her of another familiar rumble. She worked her way off of the skiff, half wrapping the cub in her tunic.

"It looks like weapons weren't the only things they were smuggling." K'isha informed Andronikos, as she showed him the cub in her arms. She couldn't repress a giggle at the look of surprise on his face. She uncovered it more so that he could take a closer look at it.

"I think that's a Tundra," he commented, as he examined its markings, "Not common in this area. Bet one of the nobles asked those smugglers to acquisition it."

"Their loss," K'isha said, as she scratched under the cub's chin and listened to the rumbling grow louder. "I found him first." She laughed to herself as Andronikos's jaw dropped. Holding the cub closer, she went over to the speeder to find something to wrap it in for the ride. K'isha could hear Andronikos's loud groan from where she stood.

"Do you know how big those things get, Sith?" she could hear the strain in his voice, "That's the type of thing that wreaks havoc on a ship."

"Capable of wreaking havoc," K'isha smiled at the idea, "Sounds like he'll fit right in." She looked over at Andronikos. He looked like he was trying to stay exasperated, but was fighting not to smile at her sense of humor. "He can stay in Ashara's quarters, she might enjoy the company," K'isha informed him, "He'll probably be nicer companion than one of those Hssiss other Sith keep as pets." Even K'isha would admit those Dark Side Dragons made her skin crawl. "I'm sure Chaos won't be any trouble." K'isha chucked the cub under the chin as she sat on the speeder, patiently waiting for Andronikos to get over his state of shock. He was currently looking at her like a tauntaun had just grown from her back.

"Let me get this straight," his voice was sounding strained again, "Not only do you plan on keeping it, but you're naming it 'Chaos'?" He shook his head and K'isha realized he had finally started laughing at the absurdity of the situation. "You are crazy, Sith," he said, as he climbed on the speeder. K'isha adjusted so that her new-found charge was cradled between her and Andronikos and smiled at the little one.

Maybe a little crazy, K'isha pondered, as she leaned against Andronikos's back for the ride to the spaceport, but sane seems so much less fun


End file.
